1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disengagement mechanism for clutch actuation in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art disengagement system known from reference DE 38 10 369 A1 includes a clutch release fork having one end that is pivotally supported on a casing part and another end that is connected to an operating mechanism. An area lying between these two ends has an opening that is penetrated by a gear shaft and partially penetrated by a release bearing, whereby two brackets located opposite each other on a sliding sleeve 8 of the clutch release bearing are provided for fastening the clutch bearing to the clutch release fork. A radial flange located on the sliding sleeve has two convexities whose crown line interacts with a surface of the clutch release fork. The convexities on the radial flange are limited toward the middle of the sliding sleeve by a boundary edge that interacts with a guide edge in the clutch release fork to assume a position relative to the clutch release fork that is secured against torsion.